1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a foldable display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A foldable display device may have bending and folding characteristics. The foldable display device has merits in that the foldable display device is easy to carry and a large-scaled screen can be implemented. The foldable display device may be applied to mobile equipment such as a mobile phone, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a navigation device, an ultra-mobile PC (UMPC), an electronic book, and an electronic newspaper, as well as use in various contexts such as a television and a monitor.